


The world owes me nothing...

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: "That Fay does not die is your request. Fay does not wish for it. Therefore, the responsibility for making him live must also fall on you." (c) манга





	The world owes me nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> Действие событий - после 120й главы манги. Фай лишился глаза, и Курогане попросил Юко спасти его. В итоге Фай стал вампиром, а платой за исполненное желание стали ответственность Курогане за то, что Фай живет дальше, и его "специализация" - он может пить кровь только Курогане.  
> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

_The world owes me nothing  
And we owe each other the world._

_(c) Ani DiFranco "Joyful girl"_

Ты не помнишь, где ты откопал эту фразу. Скорее всего, на Рекорде. А может, и в каком-то другом мире - их было уже так много… And we owe each other the world. Да? Должны целый мир? Это глупо! Горький смешок слетает с твоих губ. Но тогда зачем? За-чем? Какого черта он вообще решил так поступить? Да еще не спросив тебя! Он швырнул весь мир к твоим ногам, не озаботившись твоим мнением по данному вопросу. И может, был совершенно прав - ведь ты бы никогда не принял этот дар, будь у тебя возможность выбора. Он сделал так, как счел нужным, он принял решение - и заплатил за его исполнение. А теперь тебе жить с последствиями его поступка! За-чем? Ну зачем?

Он всегда невозмутим, кажется, что ничто не способно его сильно задеть, но в твоей памяти навсегда останется стена, впечатанный в нее - до вмятины - кулак и перекошенное в бешенстве лицо, несмотря на то, что выражения его глаз ты так и не увидел… У тебя тогда просто не был сил спорить… А потом стало уже слишком поздно.

На мгновение ты закрываешь лицо рукой, словно желая прогнать воспоминания, и на тыльную сторону ладони падают капли воды. Поднимаешь голову к небу - начинается дождь. Довольно жмуришься - даже Токио с его кислотными дождями не смог убить в тебе любовь к этому явлению природы...

Целый мир? А нужен ли он тебе, этот мир? Мир со всеми его встречами, нелепыми случайностями, людьми, которых встречаешь - замечательными и не очень; со всеми теми местами, в которых вам довелось побывать; с завтраком вчетвером, с горячим шоколадом; с улыбкой Сакуры и теплотой в глазах Шаорана, когда он смотрит на нее; с недовольно нахмуренными бровями Курогане в ответ на очередное ехидное прозвище; с новой работой и развлечениями, с необычной одеждой, с непривычной едой - и с тем,  _другим_ , что спит на дне озера, и словами, сорвавшимися с губ в приступе дикого отчаяния: " _I want to die! But before I die I want to be loved by someone!_ "...

Ты был бы рад умереть тогда. Фактически, ты этого и хотел, ведь на самоубийство тебе никогда не хватит духу - в тебе слишком силен инстинкт самосохранения. А вместо этого ты получил жизнь и целый мир в придачу! Ты никогда не простишь. Не сможешь. Потому что это невозможно принять. И ты ничего ему не должен, что бы там ни говорилось.  
\- Твой плащ. На улице дождь, если ты еще не заметил.  
Тяжелая мягкая ткань ложится тебе на плечи, а в руку вкладывают раскрытый зонт. Ты недоверчиво оборачиваешься. Он отступает на шаг, глядя в какую-то точку над твоим плечом, и собирается уйти обратно в дом. Ты смотришь на его спину. Странно. Он прекрасно знает, что в твоем нынешнем состоянии простуда тебе не грозит, но все равно принес плащ и зонт. Он… заботится о тебе?.. Да нет, быть того не может. Заботятся лишь о том, кто дорог, кого… любят?.. Ты застываешь от неожиданно пришедшей в голову мысли. И замечаешь, что его рубашка уже слегка намокла.  
\- Знаешь, Курогане… - ты догоняешь его почти на ступеньках крыльца, набрасываешь плащ ему на плечи и поднимаешь над вами зонт. Он недоуменно смотрит на тебя, но ты уже цепко держишь его за локоть. - Пойдем прогуляемся.  
Тяжелый взгляд алых глаз способен убить, но ты улыбаешься, искренне и чуть лукаво, как не улыбался уже давно, и он чувствует эту искренность. И позволяет тянуть себя к калитке.

And we owe each other the world? Ну, прогулка под дождем за ответный дар считаться никак не может, поэтому можно просто насладиться погодой и весенним городом. И никто никому ничего не должен, правда?

Ну, разве что двое - целый мир друг другу...

**Author's Note:**

> Курсив в тексте - цитаты из манги.


End file.
